how did we get here?
by smmbhb2517
Summary: so I wanted to go back to the first season and give a little incite on what Regina and Emma thought of each other and how they got to where they are now. and then, the big shebang.


**Okay, this is post 1x4 where Henry is caught in the sink hole with Dr. Hopper and goes through out a lot of season one. It follows a lot of what actually happened in the show, I just wanted to give a little self thought to Emma and Regina as things happen and then get them to a point where everything works out. I do not own once upon a time nor any of it's characters, but if I did, boy that would fun. **

**Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

Emma shoved her phone into her pocket and stalked off towards the mayors office. Fantastic she thought. Her car had a parking lock on it thanks to that witch of a women that was screwing her all up. She had gotten herself arrested, into a car rec, and her car sent to the impound all in the matter of a little over a week. Emma considered herself a rather civil person and she didn't really think that she was crossing too many lines when it came to Henry right now. She thought that if anything Regina was being way over the top hostile in this situation. Theses over the top actions almost made Emma want to just take Henry and leave. She wouldn't though, just to prove to the mayor a point that, she could help while being here in story brook. Emma just wanted to try and help, to make things better for Henry.

She couldn't help the fact that the kid came and found her. Emma knew better then anyone that when someone was reaching out the way he did to her, it meant that something was wrong. The walk to the mayors office was short. As Emma came up to the secretaries desk, the women nodded at her, " Mrs. Mills is expecting you."

Emma felt beyond uncomfortable as she entered the room she was directed into. It looked rather similar to the at home office she had once sat in at the mayors house the night she brought Henry back.

" Emma, have a seat. Oh, no you can leave the door open it's a bit muggy in here today," Regina flashed her that smile that had taken her off guard the moment she saw it.

" Thanks." Emma said hesitantly pulling her feet up in front of her and adjusting her long sleeve white t- shirt on her forearms as she slid the sleeves up.

" I would like to start by, apologizing Mrs. Swan." Regina's regal heals clicked on the hard floor as she walked around the table.

Emma gawked at the short haired women as she sat down across from her in a black arm chair. Eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her knees, an astounded Emma spoke, " Uh, what?"

Regina sighed and sat her cup of Ember fluid down and rubbed her thighs. " I just have to except the reality that you want to be here."

Emma nodded, " That's right, I do."

" And you're trying to take my son from me." Regina went from apologetic to serious in the matter of seconds.

" Okay, hold on. lets be clear here. I have no intention on taking him from anyone," Emma shook her head lightly as she spoke.

Regina leaned forward slightly and looked at her rather quizzically. " Then, what are you doing here?"

" I know that I'm not a mother, that's pretty self evident, but I did have him and I cant help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay." Emma took on her own serious tone feeling as if Regina was finally going to hear her out this go round. " The more you try and push me out the more I want to BE here after seeing how... troubled he is,"

Regina's face turned to the side slightly confused, " You think hes troubled?"

" Well, he IS in therapy and I only got through a couple pages of his file before YOU had me arrested. Putting that aside," Emma mumbled to herself, " He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

" And you don't?" Regina's words where said in between a question and a fact. Confusing Emma on what direction this conversation was going.

Emma thought it odd that Regina didn't just act like duh, well ofcorse they aren't, " How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worst." Emma shook her head as Regina studied her. " It's crazy!" Emma quietly exclaimed.

A small smile graced the mayors lips as the sound of a small voice filled the room, " You think I'm crazy?"

Emma hopped up from the couch she was sitting on to face the door. She had never felt more like a deer caught in head lights. " Henry..." She hadn't meant that he was crazy... god damn it. Emma kicked herself for not biting her tongue in this situation.

He disappeared before she could even say word to him. She let her head drop as her hands went to her hips. " How long was he their?"

a sudden wave of anger washed over Emma as she realized what the mayor had just done. She turned to look at the evil women as she sat there in her chair legs crossed and hands folded, her smug smile tacked perfectly in place. " Long enough,"

Emma shook her head and turned to face the women in the room with her. " You knew he was going to be here,"

Regina grinned, " Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at exactly five pm so I can take him to dinner before his therapy session? Ofcorse I did. I am his mother." the last words snaked out of her plum red lips like poison. The sound of her voice scratched the insides of Emma's ears.

Regina sat, her arms resting on the arms of the black chair she sat in. She grinned at Emma as the blond glared back. As the blond shifted to face the other women as she began to talk, " Your move Ms. Swan."

" You have no soul. How and the hell did you get like this?" Emma shook her head and turned to leave unable to wrap her mind around the fact that what just happened had actually, really, happened. How could this women not see that it was not about her, it was about Henry.

Regina was cruel she knew that, but this cruel? She never imagined that. Emma sprinted down the hall way to find Henry, leaving Regina by herself.

Regina smiled to herself proud of the turn out of events. But the words Emma swan left on dug deep into her mind. "how the hell did you get like this? You have no soul." Regina stood and picked up her cup from the table, swallowing the last swig. She shook her head and thought to herself.' if you only knew Ms. Swan. If you only knew.'

SO? REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK because THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! (:


End file.
